Unexpected
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: It's the athletic festival day...and some of the students at Seiyo are trying to confess to others! However, something that wasn't expected happens that causes relationships to go out of control. Surprise pairing! For the last time, name I will not mention, if you don't like this, then don't read this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

The day of the athletic contest between Moon Class and Star Class! Hinamori Amu jumped in the air, doing a _kawaii _spin. All of the girls in the Star Class applauded her with hearts in their eyes. Meanwhile, Mashiro Rima sat in a chair, sipping ice tea daintily. All of the boys in the Star Class screamed in pure joy. Nikaidou-sensei, looking at the two, felt it was more of a contest between them than a contest between the classes.

"So, Rima. You're not even going to try?" Amu said icily. "Surely you don't want our class to lose. The generous and great Rima Mashiro couldn't possibly be that selfish."

She had intended for the boys to leave Rima's side, instead they all gathered around her, intent on protecting Rima from the Joker's bitchy remarks.

"Well, I'm afraid that unlike you, I refuse to cheat by _chara-changing_. So, no, I will not be participating in the day's events."

The girls all glared at Rima. She was taking the reasonable males away from their side!

"Shut up. You're a bitch anyway. I don't see how anyone could like you," said poor Haruko Mishima, a very big fan girl of Amu's so-called "Cool and Spicy" attitude.

"Besides, everyone knows that Amu is selfless and kind. How dare you suspect her of cheating! You're just jealous!"

Jealous? She must be jesting. A pun on Amu's position. There was nothing at all to be jealous of. A little girl pretending to be something she wasn't was not on her "to be" list. After all, Amu might be beautiful and stunning, have 6 different transformations and 4 charas, have every guy on her tail, and be able to perform Open Heart, what she wasn't was real. At least Rima knew she wasn't a pathetic faker that couldn't last a second with no assistance.

"Oh, Amu!" said a cheerful voice, Hotori Tadase, their resident king. "I see that you're encouraging everyone. You look really pretty in your uniform."

Quickly, Amu transformed back into Popular, Beautiful, and Cool girl. "Yeah, thanks, Tadase. Nice outfit." She gently, ever-so-slightly shifted her posture so that he could see more of her chest from her slightly unbuttoned top.

Blushing like mad, he said, "Ah, I'm on the cheering team."

All the girls crowded around him. Yet Rima looked beyond him, and saw the one behind the scenes. Sanjo Kairi, the chairman of the student council. He was wearing a black army uniform, to signify him as being sort of opposite of Tadase. But when she looked at him, her thinking was that they should really switch. Because Kairi was just being himself, his pure, naïve self. While Tadase was changing his character, putting on a huge show for all the girls.

Crossing over to the Moon Class's side, she said, "Hi, Kairi. Staring at Amu, I see?"

Caught, he said, "Yes, I do admire the Joker. She does look stunning, doesn't she"

Thinking over it for a second, she said sarcastically, "Yes, Kairi. Because since I'm a girl, I think she's lovely."

With that, she tossed her long, wavy hair and went back to the Star Class's side. Nagihiko Fujisaki was now flirting with Amu.

Fujisaki Nagihiko. She had a crush on him, yes, but knew that he'd never have feelings for her. Instead, he wanted Amu, the pure strawberry, not the small, petite Rima. She had refused all those boys for him. Nope, not going to happen, Rima.

Amu spun on her heel for what was probably the 50th time that day. She had been asked to model by some of the boys there. Throwing something out of her pocket, she casually bent over to pick it up.

The effect was immediate. All the boys stared at her. She straightened back up, and winked at them, before slipping a note in Tadase's pocket. _Meet me at the pool. I want to show you something._

She asked her charas, "Which bikini should I wear for Tadase?"

Suu said the more cute one with frills and bows.

Miki said the one piece with a matching sarong and sandals.

Ran said the sailor one with the cutoff heart top.

Dia said the tiny strawberry bikini that was barely held together by two gold rings.

She loved Dia's idea the most. That way, she'd have no trouble getting Tadase to do exactly what she had. She grinned. It would be a wonderful day. Hiding it in her bag, she also stowed in some chocolates with Rima's name on them. She knew all about Nagihiko's crush on her and Rima's crush on him. Payback is a bitch, literally.

So, of course, Rima was surprised when Nagihiko came up to her.

"Rima-chan. Did you give me these chocolates?" He held up a pink box with a dark red satin bow on it, and also his name.

Now or never, she thought. "Nagihiko, I've…had a crush on you for a long time. Will you accept my feelings?"

His eyes grew dark. "I'm afraid, Rima-chan, that I'm in love with Amu. I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry, but-"

He never finished his sentence because she tore away from him and into the forest.

He stared after her, astonished.

That was where she spent the next near hour crying her eyes out.

Meanwhile, it was time for Amu to meet with Tadase. She put on the strawberry bikini and spun around for her charas. They went wild for her. It was sure to win over Tadase.

Sliding into sandals, she quickly sneaked out of the class party they were holding. Hopefully, she'd be able to leave and get back before it was dark.

She didn't expect to bump into Nagihiko.

"Ah, Amu-chan, I didn't see you there," he said, his eyes going to her bikini.

She covered herself embarrassedly. God, could he look just a little less…like he did?

"Hi, Nagihiko. I was just going-"

"I have to tell you something," he cut in. "I am in love with you, Hinamori Amu." He held out his hand to her. In it was a beautiful, shimmering necklace. "Please be my girlfriend."

She drew air in her chest in a sharp breath. Great. That wasn't part of the plan, and now she was late.

"Well, Nagihiko, I'm sorry about this, but I like Tadase, not you. You're still my friend, and I hope that we can have the same relationship as we did before this happened. Again, I'm really sorry, and I don't want to hurt your feelings."

He stared at her, his eyes flashing with hurt, betrayal, and surprise. He collapsed to the ground, onto his knees. W-what? Was this really happening to him? His chest felt like Amu had just gotten a shard of glass and rammed it straight into his heart, and currently it was bleeding and pounding out an enormous amount of blood. Tears trickled down his cheeks, watering the ground with sorrow. This must be how Rima felt when he rejected her confession. His heart lay in pieces, scattered, and he was missing one, for he had given that piece of his heart to Amu. Pure, whole love that could not be returned.

Amu felt bad, rejecting him, but what else could she do? It wasn't like she could fake feelings for him. Oh, well. She had better be on her way to go meet Tadase. She was certain that she had won him over already, plus more. This would be the crowning touch. A pun on the king.

She arrived at the pool. It was getting dark. Tadase was sitting by it barefoot, his feet in the water.

"Ah, Amu-chan. What is it you wanted to show me?"

She spun around for him. He didn't seem very interested in her, though. That was alright. She could fix that before it became an issue.

"Tadase, I wanted…to tell you that…I love you! Ever since elementary school, you've been my center of attention! Please return my feelings! I'm honest, this is how I feel. You don't need anyone else, just me! Not Rima, not Yua, not Utau, not Yaya, not anyone! I'll be there for you!

He stared at her, his mouth open.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I don't return your feelings."

That was it. A blunt, 11-word denial of her confession. How many nights was it she spent practicing before bed in front of her mirror? Dreaming about it, and about Tadase. Her tears freely fell now; she was having a breakdown. Her white, glass, shining feelings had been cruelly shattered. Who was it that Tadase dreamt of instead? Wasn't she perfect? Didn't anybody see how hard she worked, how beautiful she was, any of it? She might not be the nicest girl in school, but still! Her eyes reflected the ocean of pain she was drowning in, shining with melancholy.

Tadase awkwardly hurried away. He had to tell Rima.

"Rima, I knew I'd find you here."

She was sitting in the middle of a clear, grassy field. Flowers were growing there, a small brook ran through it, and there was a bunny in her lap. She had clearly been crying before he got there.

"Rima, are you okay? I told Nagihiko to be a little nicer when he rejected you, but…"

"Thank you for being here when I'm lonely, Tadase. I feel better now that I know someone cares."

"Of course. This day has been a lot for many people."

He reached out for her hand. She reached for his. Silently grasping each others' hands, they communicated to each other: They were friends, and would always share that quiet, understanding bond.

Kairi stumbled into the field, falling down onto the soft, fresh grass.

"Um, hello. Are you okay, Mashiro-san?"

"I thought that you were confessing to Amu," she mumbled.

"No, not quite. I've had enough of love pentagons, triangles, rectangles, whatever."

They all shared a laugh.

"The truth is, I was thinking about confessing when I met Nagihiko. He was crying, his eyes swollen and puffy, and I asked him what happened. He told me that he rejected you, Rima, then was rejected by Amu. He said that he knew what you felt, and he wanted to apologize to you. Of course, someone that fickle in their opinions wasn't deserving of someone like you, so I told him to go home, you had left.

His eyes shining gently, empathetically, and compassionately, Tadase said to his two fellow companions, "Heartbreak teaches you to be a better person. That is correct. But if you wouldn't have changed without heartbreak, then that means that you aren't that good of a person. Some people are good people, but have their hearts broken anyway. I think it's funny, that the heart, such an important thing, rests in the hand of a single person sometimes. In this case, Amu and Nagihiko. Nobody gets the happy ending."

"I don't know where you got that stuff, but yes, I do think that love is worth the risk you take. Some people, however, just aren't careful where they tread, and end up ruining some very beautiful paths." Here Rima blushed at the compliment. "The ability to love is in all humans, it's just whether you shut it out of yourself or not. We all are capable of wonderful miracles and awful sins, but whatever we choose will decide the course of our lives."

"In conclusion, you great philosophers, I think that we all learned lessons from today. I will definitely be more careful in the future in choosing love interests."

Tears dried, ends tied up, and hearts mended, the three all smiled. Smiling is a beautiful, pure, joyous thing, and when it is shared with others, it becomes even more radiant, like the sun shining on a summer landscape, watched by many, giving hope, inspiring. The sun set on that chapter of their lives, and they started anew. The three stayed friends for the rest of their lives. And Amu and Nagihiko? Well, let's just say that nothing good happened to them, in spite of their promising educations and looks.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Review! I need you to tell me if I'm doing something wrong!**


End file.
